for the LOVE of POCKY
by xXtsukiko-hime.chanXx
Summary: Senri needs to find a partner in modelling or else his career will end. Not that it matters to him. But since his manager promised him a whole year supply of Pocky. He tries to find her, but can he? read insyde for full summary SenRima :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hope you guys will like this!! It's my first ever Senri x Rima Fan fiction. Anyway, please enjoy minna!!~

**Summary:** Shiki Senri needs to find a partner in modelling or else his career will end. Not that it matters to him. But since his manager promised him a whole year supply of all-you can eat different flavours of Pocky, He's eager to find one. And then at a party, he saw her. She was the right girl for him. Shima. :3

**Rating:** T :3

* * *

=--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=

**For The LOVE of POCKY**  
_Chapter 1: The right girl_

=--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=

"Nee, Shiki-kun. I'm really sorry about this."

Senri looked at his manager, Yuzuru Minami and stared at him with a blank face. He didn't reply and his manager took that as a bad thing. He sighed soflty and eyed on her using the rear view mirror of the car.

"I don't mind, Minami-san." Senri replied with a poker face.

His manager sobbed and felt guilty to what he said. 'She's really a strange woman.' He told himself as he looked at her.

"I don't really mind." Senri repeated since he figured out his manager wasn't listening.

His manager continued sobbing and he sighed with defeat. "I'll find a partner so you don't—"

Before Senri could even finished his sentence the car suddenly stopped, making him move forward. He looked at his manager and saw her bright sobbing face.

"Waaah!! Shiki-kun is so kind!! I'm a bad manager and yet this happens! What am I going to do if Shiki-kun wasn't so kind-hearted? I'd lose my job and I won't ever buy my own house. And I'll keep living with my parents till I'm 80. I won't have kids and a husband. I would—" His manager kept on babbling and crying.

He sighed once again and brushed his hair with his hand. 'Weird woman.' He thought and looked at her with his usual blank face. 'I'm going to regret this but...'

"Manager, please calm down. I promise I'll find a partner so you don't have to cry like it's the end of the world or something." Senri replied with a calm sleepy voice. He wasn't as kind hearted as this woman thinks he is. She just said that so that Senri would feel guilty when he was harsh and cold to her. She knows him too well as her talent. Sometimes, Senri couldn't imagine how he was able to work with a manager like her for about 4.

"Yey! Shiki-kun, you're a life saver. Oh I know, if you find the perfect girl that will meet everyone's expectations I will give you some Pocky." His manager uttered while wiping the tears on her face. 'Well? You like that right?"

'Do I? Well, of course I do. Pocky is the love my life.' I answered her questions silently in my head. I sighed and tried to be less joyful about what she said. "Whatever."

"I know I'll make it a whole year supply of Pocky. All you can eat with different flavours. I'm sure you'll love it!" His manager continued bribing him.

Now Senri remembered why he was able to work with her for the past 4 years. She was his suppliers of POCKY. She knew he would only work and stay focused with it. She never forgets to give him 3 boxes of Pocky everyday and bribes him with it. And since he loved Pocky so much, he always follow her despite her carelessness and clumsiness.

'Oh well, for the love of pocky. Maybe I could find the perfect partner for the shoot.' He told himself as his manager started driving although unlike before she was humming happily.

He sighed before closing his silver eyes. He wondered about the perfect girl. 'Well firstly, she has to be beautiful and striking. I don't want her to be the ordinary girl that everyone knew. She has to be... different, in a way. I guess. Then she's got to be straight forward and honest. I don't like people who keep secrets from me. She's also got be cocky and smart, don't want a person who always obey what other people tell them. But she's also got to be obedient and naive in someway... It doesn't matter what her appearance and status is. Lastly, she's got to share my love for Pocky.'

He smirked secretly. 'Yeah, she's got to get the last part right.' He thought of her and opened his eyes. 'Now, where can I find her?'

=--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=

After a few hours Senri arrived at a certain mansion with Ichijou Takuma. He looked at the blonde with green eyes and asked, "Why are we here, Ichijou-san?"

The blond smiled at him and replied, "There's a party held by the Aidous for their only daughter. Everyone's here so I thought you would like to come. Besides, didn't you say you were looking for a female partner? You may find her here." He happily told him.

They walked inside and after a while Takuma said to him, "Plus, there are some people I want you to meet."

"I see." He merely uttered with an expressionless face.

Takuma laughed at Senri's expression. "Shiki-kun, you seemed too serious looking for your ms. Right and perfect partner. You should try to relax."

Senri merely shrugged his shoulders and grumbled, "Pocky."

"Pocky?" Takuma repeated with confusion written all over his face.

"For the love of Pocky." He told him.

Takuma laughed at what Senri told him. He couldn't help it, his friend was really too funny. "Okay, Shiki. Whatever you say. Anyway, let's go. I'm sure there are a lot people inside."

Senri quietly followed Takuma and went inside the hall where the party was being held. Takuma and Senri walked towards the crowds where a lot of people looked at them. The two ignored it and continued walking. Soon Takuma saw a familiar face, it was Akatasuki Kain and Ruka Souen.

"Hey you two love birds!!" Takuma teased the two. Ruka merely frowned at his greeting while Kain shrugged his shoulders. Takuma smiled and looked at Senri. "Shiki, this is Ruka Souen and Akatsuki Kain. They're my childhood friends." He introduced the two. "Oh, this is Senri Shiki. He's also my childhood friend."

"Nice to meet you." Kain replied and slightly smiled at Senri while Ruka merely nodded towards him.

Senri nodded and replied, "You too, nice meeting you."

Takuma smiled as his friends met one another. "Yey! All I am waiting for is Rima and you'll know one another."

"Rima?" Senri repeated.

"Yes, she's also my childhood friend. Kain and Ruka already met her." Takuma replied happily.

"You have a lot of childhood friends, Ichijou-san." Senri remarked. Kain and Ruka laughed at what he said.

Takuma pondered for a while to what Senri said but then he smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do. Oh wait. There she is!" He said and waved as he recognized Rima. "Rima-chan!! Over here!!" Takuma cheerfully waved and yelled at the girl.

Senri didn't bother to look at the girl Takuma was calling. He searched around and looked for the right girl to be his partner.

"Ohayou Rima-chan!!" Takuma happily exclaimed as Rima walked towards the group. She noticed the guy with reddish brown hair. His back was facing her so she couldn't see his face, but she knew she hadn't met him before.

"Yo." Kain uttered to her.

"Nice dress." Ruka complimented her.

Rima slightly smiled at the three. "Hello back to you three. You three look happier than usual." She remarked coldly. Ruka told her about the possibility of meeting the pureblood Kaname Kuran at the party. "That explains the elegant dress you are wearing." Then Kain told her about his cousin's birthday. "Yes, I saw her on the way. She looks beautiful." Then Takuma held her hands and pulled her towards the brown haired guy beside Kain.

He tapped the guy's back and said, "Shiki." He called the guy and he turned around. Takuma smiled as he introduced the two, "I'd like you to meet Rima Touya. Rima this is Senri Shiki."

Senri looked at the girl named Rima. She had orange blonde hair tied in two pigtails on the side of her head. He saw her deep blue eyes that penetrated him. Her beautiful angelic face looked serious as she looked at him. She was staring back at him without hesitation. He figured she was straight-forward and honest because of her eyes. Then he looked at her pink lips that looked soft. He also saw her white creamy skin that looked so tender and shiny. She was beautiful and yet there was something different from her.

"Can you stop staring at me like that?" She cocked at him.

'She's spunky too.' He thought as he looked at her with his silver eyes. He couldn't stop the smile that escapes his lips.

Takuma was amazed at what he saw. 'Senri was smiling. He was smiling, Senri never smiled for anyone!!' He told himself and was taken back.

"What's with the smiling face?" She eyed on him and raised her eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you too." Senri replied.

Rima was surprised at what he said. He wasn't agitated or annoyed by her attitude. She looked at him and her face returned to a serious but calm expression.

"How would you like to be my partner?" He asked her and she thought about what he said.

Ruka and Kain were surprised at Senri's proposal while Takuma was still shocked at seeing Senri smile.

Rima sneered at Senri and said, "What's it for me?"

Senri took out a box out of his pocket and shove it to her. "Want one?"

Rima was surprised at his proposal. She eyed on the box of chocolate snack and read the brand name of the snack. "Pocky." She smiled and took the whole box. "Don't mind if I do."

Senri was surprised at what she did but soon his surprised face was covered with amusement. Rima opened the box and nibbled one stick.

'I think I found the right girl.' He told himself and smiled at Rima while she ate the pocky stick.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was it? Was it good or bad? Do you think I should write some more or make this a one shot? :3 Please review... and tell me what you guys think. :3 TY.

**_~tsuki-chan :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So... since everyone wants another chapter, i tried my best to make one. Anyway, here's the continuation minna!!~ Enjoi. Thanks for the reviews also. I appreciate them very much. :3

**Note:** Senri, Rima, and other Canon characters are just 11 years old here so you can bet they haven't gone to Cross Academy yet. Okay? But we'll get there eventually. :3

**RECAP:** Senri asked Rima to be his partner in modelling. Will she take or not? And is one box of pocky enough to make rima agree? ...

* * *

=--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=

**For The LOVE of POCKY**  
_Chapter 2: Yes or No?_

=--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------=

Senri glanced at his cell phone and sighed.

Takuma smiled at Senri's reaction and shook his head. Senri noticed how Takuma shook his head and laughed at him.

'Do I look that pathetic?' He asked himself as he saw the inverted Takuma prance in the room.

Senri was currently lying on Takuma's bed. His head was almost near the floor while his body was in the edge of the bed.

Senri sighed once more and looked at his phone, still no call or message what so ever.

He had been lying in Takuma's bed for an hour now and he was bored so he decided to try different lying positions. But then it didn't entertain him and he kept looking at his phone over and over again. It was almost a routine now.

Move. Try another sleeping / sitting / lying position. Check phone. No message. No calls. Sigh.

It was repetitive, he knew that but what else was he supposed to do? Go home?

No that would be more boring.

There was nothing to do in his home. Of course, his mother was there. But he knew that his mother would want him to rather go outside than stay with her. She wanted privacy and alone time and he gave that to her.

Sure he wanted to spend time with her but she didn't want to.

Her reason?

Well, she thinks that he should enjoy life more, she had a fiancé and he knew her mother will remarry again. Sooner or Later.

After all, he would rather see her with another man rather than his father... or who he calls bastard.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Who was his father?

He didn't know and he didn't care. But then he was intrigued of whom he really is, but meeting him personally was another issue. He would rather know about him than meeting him face to face.

...

He was too absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't realize Takuma was already calling him.

He opened his eyes and tried to catch what Takuma was saying.

"Shiki, your phone is ringing." Takuma told him.

It was only after a minute that he could fully comprehend what he meant. Senri immediately picked his phone from the bed surface and answered it.

"Hello?" His usual deep low voice uttered to the person on the other line.

"Hey, it's Rima. You know the one who took your box of pocky?" The person on the other line stated.

Senri slightly smiled and remarked, "So have you thought about it?"

Rima didn't response and so he tried to continue what he meant. "The modelling offer, what I told you earlier?"

She sighed and said, "I'm still thinking."

"I see." There was disappointment in his tone.

He could picture Rima shrugging her shoulders at what he said.

"Anyway, I'm just here to ask you if you have another box of pocky. My parents are totally keeping those damn sweets away from me."

With what she said, he thought of a plan. "Yeah, I have some."

"So? Can you give me more?"

"No."

"Huh? Why? Oh wait, don't tell me you're so obsessive with chocolate you won't even share."

"obsessive and selfish meaning you?"

"Ha-ha, real funny."

"I bet you're smiling."

Pause. "Yeah right. Good job figuring out selfish pocky owner."

"I was thinking of giving you one but since you called me selfish I won't—"

"Fine." She sighed in defeat and added, "What do you want?"

"Say yes..."

"Yes to what?"

"My offer?"

Pause. "I don't know, I haven't actually done a photo shoot and I have never saw one either."

"If you want I could pick you up tomorrow and I'll show you what you need to do."

...

He heard a tapping sound on the other line. He realized that she was thinking.

"So?" He was impatient.

...

The tapping stopped and Rima's voice followed, "Just as long as you bring pocky. I want a different flavour this time."

"You sure are demanding."

"Duh? Didn't Ichijou-san tell you?"

Senri looked at Takuma happily smiling as he read his manga. "Apparently not."

"He's busy reading his mangas right?"

"Hmmm..." Senri nodded.

He heard another sigh on the other line. "Figures. Anyway, tell him I want to read his new edition of manga tomorrow. And shiki?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the offer and for the pocky."

"No problem."

"Good. Because if you're gonna be my partner then you have to have a supply of pocky ready."

Senri saw hope in her tone. "You mean?"

He heard a smug and he smiled. "Yes, deal with it. Anyway, I'll be going now. My father and mother will come back from the party and believe me, they'll be shock to what I'm going to tell them."

"Why is that?" He couldn't help ask.

"Well... it had been their lifelong dream for their only daughter to be famous like them."

"Not like you care, right?"

"Hn. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Please tell me what time you're going to fetch me so I can get ready, kay?"

"Hn."

"Bye then."

"bye." Senri bid goodbye and ended the conversation.

At that moment, Takuma cocked his head at Senri and asked "So she said yes?"

"No." He said with a poker face.

"No? Why not? I thought you already had the bait set for her?" Takuma eyed on Senri with his 'how did happen' look on his face.

"I did. I'm just gonna reel her in."

"Ah... Yes, anyway just be careful though." He smiled at Senri and added, "You might catch her."

Senri saw a glint in his eyes as he told him that.

Senri tilted his head to the side and said, "What do you mean?"

Takuma beamed and shook his head. "nothing. Tralalala!~" He continued reading his mangas and sink in his own world.

Senri shook his head and thought of what Takuma said earlier.

'_You might catch her?'_

--

=Inside's Takuma's head...=

_Wooot. This is getting good. Wonder what's gonna happen to those two..._

(Looks at Shiki pondering about what he said.)

(Smiles)

_He'll soon know what I meant by catching Rima._

_I'm sure it won't be that long till they both fall._

(Grins even wider)

_Just like in the mangas..._

* * *

**A/N:** I know, this is all lines and no action right? But don't blame me, they were in a phone conversation. And I know, Ichijou is so cheeky and funny here. I mean, they are in the manga. Anyway, please review!!~ :3 T.Y.

_**~tsuki-chan :3**_


End file.
